Warriors: Hazelbranch's Trial
by shushiethewcfan
Summary: This may seem nice at first, but near the middle of the story, the gore really picks up. Hazelbranch literally murders a cat, and nearly murders her own sister. I know, right? This was based on a RP I did, so uh maybe some of my roblox lake territory friends will come upon this and remember that roleplay.
1. Allegiances

**bold is author's notes**

normal writing is story

 **so this is my first fan fiction on this site, there will probably be a few goofs here and there.**

Allegiances

WindClan

Leader: Dawnstar - mottled creamy brown tabby tom with white markings that splash across her pelt

Deputy: Reednose - black tabby tom with ice blue eyes  
Apprentice, Snakepaw

Medicine Cat: Streamheart - silver and white tabby she-cat with a long, sleek tail and beautiful yellow eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Flamepaw - dark ginger tom with a white flash on his chest and white markings on the top of her head, back, and tail

Warriors:

Shortwhisker - pale gray and white she-cat with black paws and black markings on her pelt  
Apprentice, Hopepaw

Lavenderheart - black tom with pale hazel eyes  
Apprentice, Echopaw

Turtleflower - small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown patches mixed in with her distinctive ginger patches

Hollybranch - extremely dark brown she-cat with black markings across her legs  
Apprentice, Thornpaw

Smoketail - dark gray tabby tom with black stripes

Robinclaw - mottled ginger and brown tabby she-cat with robin feather shaped white patches on his tail and hind legs  
Apprentice, Petalpaw

Beeheart - black tabby tom with yellowish ginger thick stripes and pale blue eyes

Ashgaze - dark gray she-cat with lighter flecks that resemble specks of ash

Dawnbriar - mottled cream furred tom with brown and white markings  
Apprentice, Larkpaw

Twigshade - white tom with black flecks that scatter around his eyes and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Icepaw

Jaypatch - blue gray she-cat with darker and lighter patches that scatter across her pelt  
Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Apprentices:

Snakepaw - ginger tabby she-cat with one yellow eye and one ice blue eye  
Mentor, Reednose

Hopepaw - small cream and white tabby tom  
Mentor, Shortwhisker

Echopaw - white she-cat with large mint green eyes  
Mentor, Lavenderheart

Thornpaw - pale brown tabby tom with black flecks scattered across his pelt  
Mentor, Hollybranch

Petalpaw - mottled ginger and cream furred tom  
Mentor, Robinclaw

Larkpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a cream furred muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip  
Mentor, Dawnbriar

Icepaw - beautiful snow white she-cat with gray markings on his ears and around his eyes  
Mentor, Twigshade

Goldenpaw - large dark cream tom with ice blue eyes  
Mentor, Jaypatch

Queens:

Sweetberry - black she-cat with a ginger muzzle, underbelly, and legs (mother of Cherrykit and Foxkit)

Violetthorn - beautiful white she-cat with large ginger and black splashes (mother of Hazelkit, Graykit, and Thrushkit)

Redstrike - ginger and white tabby she-cat (expecting Lavenderheart's kits)

Elders:

Brokenfoot - light brown tom with a broken hind paw

Dusknose - dusky gray she-cat with ivy green eyes, retired early due to spasms


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A dark gray tabby she-cat stared into a sparkling pool of water, as her yellow eyes narrowed. A dark shape appeared on the water, as the she-cat looked up. "There is a prophecy." She whispered to herself. "Cats from the clans will rebirth an evil long thought dead..." The she-cat stumbled with her words, as memories flashed through her eyes. "The Dark Forest!" She screeched, backing away from the pool, as her eyes turned dark amber. "The Dark Forest will return, as clan cats train there once more!" Her raspy voice echoed through the fields of StarClan, as her neck fur barely laid down.

As a brown tabby tom padded up to her, as the she-cat flattened her fur. "Calm down, Yellowfang. We have done this before, so why shouldn't we try our best now?" Yellowfang's fur rustled, as she turned to face her brother. "Nutwhisker, we lost many cats in The Great Battle. Even after the battle, many cats have faded away since!" The brown tabby's sympathetic amber eyes turned dark with thoughts. "Hm, even still, cats have died in The Great Battle, even from the living world. We have new cats in our ranks, but the lost ones will be honored forever."

Nutwhisker stared back up at the night sky, as Yellowfang huddled against him. "The time has come, The Dark Forest is rising as we speak." Nutwhisker turned away, racing through the ferns of StarClan. The dark gray tabby she-cat sighed, as she stared into the ferns. "If The Dark Forest really is coming, we must warn the clans." She stalked off, to gather more StarClan cats, like Nutwhisker was doings.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hazelkit blinked open her eyes, as the light filtered into the woven branches of the nursery. Her siblings, Graykit and Thrushkit, curled up near her, as her loving mother, Violetthorn, talking to another queen, Sweetberry. The white and black she-cat stumbled up, looking around the nursery.

The queen her mother was talking to, Sweetberry, had two kits of her own, Cherrykit and Foxkit. Too bad they were still too young for Hazelkit and her littermates to be playing with. After all, the three littermates would become apprentices today.

As Graykit and Thrushkit started to wake up, Hazelkit slightly nudged both of them on the shoulder. "Hey, we're becoming apprentices today! Aren't you two so happy about that?" The kit squealed, as her tail flicked across the ground. The fluffy gray she-kit's eyes blinked open, as she jolted up.

"Yeah, we're becoming apprentices today! I can't wait to find out who my mentor will be!" Graykit squealed, as Hazelkit nudged against her sister and brother. Meanwhile, Thrushkit was twitching with excitement, as he quickly groomed his ginger and white pelt.

Hazelkit looked up, her yellow eyes bright with excitement. "Come on, let's go! We don't want to be late for our ceremony!" Thrushkit and Graykit squealed, as they raced after their sibling. Violetthorn followed after them, her ginger and black tail flicking across the ground.

Thrushkit and Graykit huddled against Hazelkit, as they stared up at their leader. Dawnstar sat on the tall-rock, as he raised his muzzle high. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath tall-rock for a clan meeting!" The white and black she-kit grinned, as cats gathered around.

"Now, today, we have three kits becoming apprentices. Hazelkit, Graykit, and Thrushkit. Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code, and risk your life for it?" The three littermates nodded, as Hazelkit's yellow eyes glimmered. 'I'm finally becoming an apprentice!' She thought.

"Very well. From this day forward, you three shall be known as Hazelpaw, Graypaw, and Thrushpaw. Hazelpaw's mentor will be Smoketail, Graypaw's mentor will be Turtleflower, and Thrushpaw's mentor will be Ashgaze. The clan is now dismissed." Violetthorn licked the new apprentices' heads.

The white and black apprentice felt pride bubble through her, as the clan chanted their new names. "Hazelpaw, Graypaw, Thrushpaw!"


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hazelpaw crouched down, as her brother, Thrushpaw, crouched down next to her. Her mentor, Smoketail, and her brother's mentor, Ashgaze, were carefully inspecting the new apprentices, as they were working on their hunting crouch. "Thrushpaw, put your paws in."

The ginger and white tom wiggled his paws in, as the white and black tabby she-cat flicked her tail carefully across the short ferns. "Now, Hazelpaw, Thrushpaw. Pretend you are chasing after a rabbit, run as fast as you can. Now, you two can begin running."

Hazelpaw bolted off, her paws bouncing off of the moorland of WindClan territory. Her ginger and white brother raced after her, as the white and black she-cat visualized a small rabbit running in front of her. She chased after the imaginary rabbit, her heart pounding in her chest.

As Thrushpaw lunged, Hazelpaw barely saw the river in front of them, as she skidded to a stop. The she-cat screeched with horror, as she saw her brother splash into the river of RiverClan. Smoketail and Ashgaze raced after the two, horror in their wide eyes.

"Thrushpaw, he fell into the river!" Hazelpaw wailed, as she worriedly watched the raging river. Her mentor, Smoketail, nodded, as the dark gray tom splashed into the river after the apprentice. Ashgaze and the white and black apprentice watched, as Smoketail dragged her brother out of the river by the scruff.

The tom was still soaking wet, and was at a loss for words. "Oh, thank StarClan you're okay! We better get back to camp so the medicine cat can see you!" Hazelpaw squealed, as she licked her brother behind the ear. "Okay." The tom shook out his fur carefully.

Hazelpaw noticed that Thrushpaw's legs still wobbled a bit, but she assumed it was just from shock. She leaned against her brother, as they and their mentors padded back to the WindClan camp. "Next time, be more careful, you mousebrain!"

Her brother playfully rolled his eyes. "It's either falling in the river, or getting hit on the head with a branch!" Hazelpaw nudged her brother, as her yellow eyes sparkled. "Oh please, atleast you couldn't get killed by a falling branch!"

"Okay, I guess I should've been watching where I was going, both ways." Thrushpaw conceded, as the four cats made it back to camp. "Come on, you might get sick because of the cold and nasty water!" She nudged her brother towards the medicine cat den.

He padded into the den, and once again, Hazelpaw noticed the wobbling. She ignored it for now, as she padded back into her own den. Her eyelids closed, as she drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hazelpaw found herself in a grassy field, covered with flowers. She stumbled up from the soft grass, and flicked her eyes around. She spotted a butterfly, as she bounced up. Her paws swished across the grass, as she chased after the pink and white butterfly.

"Hey, come back here!" She squealed, as she lunged for the butterfly. Her paws slipped, and her head fell down onto her legs. Hazelpaw looked up, as she saw a muscular dark brown tabby tom, with a noticeable bend in his tail. The white and black she-cat stood up, to get a better look at him.

The dark brown tom smiled. "Hello there." The white and black she-cat shook her fur off, and stared at the tom, her yellow eyes curious. "Oh, hi there! I'm Hazelpaw, is this your land?" The tom shook his head, the bend in his tail flicking carefully, as his amber eyes glimmered.

"No, this isn't my land, but my name is Brokenstar." The white and black apprentice nodded, as she carefully plucked a flower off of her shoulder. "Well, hi there, Brokenstar! Is there something important you need to tell me?" The dark brown tabby tom shrugged, but nodded.

"I guess," Brokenstar went on. "I have some place to show you. It might look a little scary at first, but you'll get used to it." Hazelpaw nodded, as she followed after the large and muscular tom. She wondered what clan Brokenstar was the leader of, and how he died.

She settled on that he died heroically, as she kept on following him. Hazelpaw blinked her eyes, as the air around them became gloomy, and the sky became dark. "Well, we're here. Don't be scared, Hazelpaw." The she-cat nodded, as her tail flicked across the dead grass.

Hazelpaw looked around, and she saw several other cats. "I'm back!" Brokenstar yowled, as the bend in his tail looked wicked as ever. Another dark brown tabby tom, this time with ice blue eyes, came out from the shadows. "Great, another trainee. Now, who's this?"

The black and white she-cat raised her muzzle up proudly. "I'm Hazelpaw, and I'm from WindClan!" She mewed, as she lowered her muzzle once more. The ice blue eyed tom nodded, as he sat down. "Well, hello there. I'm Hawkfrost. I assume you've already met this tom, Brokenstar."

These cats seemed so strange, but she didn't object. "Now, let's meet the other trainees." Hawkfrost flicked his tail, as Hazelpaw happily followed the tom.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hazelpaw blinked open her eyes, as sunlight splashed across her white and black pelt. Her sister, Graypaw, and her brother, Thrushpaw, were just starting to wake up, as the white and black she-cat stumbled up from her nest. Hawkfrost and Brokenstar seemed like nice cats, and she had met new ones.

Her favorite out of all the cats, would probably be Thistleclaw. She admired the tom, but, she admired all of them. They were muscular, large, and powerful. Hazelpaw could really learn a lot from them, if she kept visiting the gloomy forest. Well, they called it 'The Dark Forest'.

She shook off her thoughts, as she felt Graypaw nudge her. "Our mentors want us to hunt, come on, let's go!" Thrushpaw looked up from grooming his pelt, as his tail sweeped across the ground. The white and black she-cat stared at her brother, as she twitched one of her black and white ears.

As Graypaw bounced off to their mentors, Thrushpaw and Hazelpaw padded after her. "So, how have you been, after you fell into that river?" The she-cat asked, her yellow eyes sparkling. The ginger shrugged, as he stared up into the sky. "I guess I've been fine."

Hazelpaw nodded, as she skipped ahead, to meet up with her sister, and their mentors. Thrushpaw was close behind her, as Smoketail, Turtleflower, and Ashgaze waited at the clan entrance. "Come on, let's go. We don't have all day." Turtleflower mewed, her ginger and black tail flicking.

As their mentors padded ahead, and the three apprentices followed after them, Hazelpaw felt a strange whisper in her right ear. She recognized the voice quickly, and it ended up being Hawkfrost. "Don't worry, I'll help you." He whispered, his voice sounding ice cold, like his eyes.

She slightly shuddered, as the six cats reached the moor. "Now, you three go hunt. Bring back as much prey as possible. Now, you may go." Hazelpaw nodded, as Graypaw and Thrushpaw went separate ways. The white and black apprentice went another way, with the ghost of Hawkfrost by her side.

'This'll be good, with Hawkfrost helping me hunt!' She thought, as she swept her gaze across the moorland. The she-cat crouched down, her hindquarters wiggling slightly. "There's a rabbit nearby." The brown tabby tom whispered, his ghost swirling around her.

The she-cat nodded, as her paws placed carefully on the soft grass. Hazelpaw spotted the rabbit, as she wiggled her hindquarters. "Go!" Hawkfrost whispered, as the she-cat bounced up from her paws. She lunged, catching the rabbit on the neck.

Hazelpaw heard a crunch, as the rabbit fell limp. "That was a good catch." Hawkfrost mewed. "Let's catch two more pieces of prey."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the sun fell down below the high hills of WindClan territory, Hazelpaw settled down in her moss nest. She had caught two rabbits, one of them was fat, and she had caught a sparrow. She thanked Hawkfrost for telling her where they were at, as she rested her head down on her paws.

"I'll see you soon." The brown tabby tom whispered, as his spirit faded, to go to The Dark Forest. Hazelpaw thought the name was quite silly, but she didn't really say anything about it. Her brother and sister huddled against her, as the other apprentices laid down in other moss nests.

Hazelpaw's eyelids fluttered down, as she opened them once more. As expected, she found herself in The Dark Forest, with the cats training around her. Hawkfrost looked up from training two cats, his tail flicking. "Great, you came. Now, come here. It's time for your training."

The white and black she-cat nodded, as she followed the tom, to a grassy field. As normal, the grass was still dead, as she saw two new cats. "That dark cream tom is Goldenpaw, and the black tom is Chivepaw." The name Goldenpaw sounded familiar, and she realized Goldenpaw was from her clan.

"Now, we will be learning how to counter our opponent. Chivepaw, Hazelpaw. Show me what you know." Hazelpaw watched, as the black tom nodded eagerly, some mix of emotions in his pale green eyes. He lunged for the she-cat, as the white and black she-cat screeched.

Chivepaw smashed into her, as out of the corner of her eye, Goldenpaw watched the two cats. Hazelpaw yowled with fury, as she saw the black tom's claws slide out. She slashed her claws across the tom's arm, as she yanked his tail backwards. As Chivepaw yowled, the white and black she-cat sliced his tail.

"Good, good!" Hawkfrost yowled, as he separated the two apprentices. The black apprentice stumbled back, as blood dripped from his ragged and torn tail tip. Hazelpaw felt pride bubble through her, but another emotion bubbled inside of her, stronger than pride.

She pushed the emotion away, but she was aware of the strange sparkling of her bright yellow eyes. Hazelpaw knew this emotion was going to stay there, and she blinked, as Hawkfrost continued talking. "For our next training session, we will be learning how to leap down on our opponent."

As light filtered into Hazelpaw's eyes, she woke up in her nest, back at WindClan. She looked down at her claws, and saw they were stained with fur and blood. She sighed, as she felt swelling in one of her eyes. "This might be too much, for just training with dead cats."


End file.
